The advantages of storing foodstuffs and other perishable products under vacuum are well known in the art. The present invention provides an effective and economical means of providing this capability for a wide variety of perishable materials, including foodstuffs wherein a number of canisters are provided for storage of a like number of distinct perishable commodities while minimizing the possibility of cross contamination. A further purpose which has proved illusive in the art is provision of a means to release the vacuum used for storage of the perishable materials, make use of a portion of these materials and restore the vacuum for preservation of the remainder of the perishable material. The present invention provides a flexible system which accomplishes these objectives.
There have been a number of classes of inventions which attempt to accomplish all or a part of these objectives. All have met with limited success usually because a narrower purpose is conceived.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,605 to Armando, published on May 3, 2005 is typical of a class of similar inventions whose purpose and design is limited to initial vacuum sealing of a container of a specific type. In this case, the vacuum sealing of wine bottles for later shipment and sale. Published US patent application 20030131566 by Glucksman, published on Jul. 17, 2003 is also a member of this class designed to seal lidded vessels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,418 to De Costa, published on Dec. 6, 2005 is typical of a class of similar inventions whose purpose and design is limited to vacuum storage of a number of containers or material without isolation between the stored materials. In this class when vacuum is released on the chamber, the vacuum is released from all materials stored within the chamber. Published US patent application 20060090427 by Hau, et al, published on May 4, 2006, is also a member of this class but designed to maintain canisters under vacuum. Published US patent application 20060117763 by Espinosa, et al, published on Jun. 8, 2006, is also a member of this class but designed to maintain drawers within a cabinet under vacuum.
Published US patent application 20020083724 by Tarlow, published on Jul. 4, 2002, is typical of a class of similar inventions whose purpose and design is to provide vacuum storage of a number of containers or material. In this class the containers are integral to the overall system and provide a number of storage chambers each of which provides a tray for storage of perishable material. The present invention provides canisters which may are removed entirely from the system for use and cleaning.